This invention relates to a wire rope equalizer socket and, more particularly, a socket which allows for two ropes to be equalized within a single socket.
The present system where twin rope hoisting or dragging mechanism is utilized, requires two separate sockets with an equalizer and another link to perform the same function that the inventive socket provides.
Although twin rope sockets are known--see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,850,896; 2,838,819; and 3,214,812, none of them have provided an equalizing function.
The invention allows for equalization of length and tension without the use of a standard equalizer. The system includes a large socket or housing which contains two standard wedges and one double tapered wedge, all of which are movable. This allows for attachment of two separate ropes in a single socket.
When ropes of slightly different lengths are inserted into the socket, and tension is applied, the shorter rope carries a higher proportion of the load. Because of this higher load, the wedge and rope move forward, causing lateral displacement of the double tapered wedge. The wedge from the other rope is forced outward until the two lengths of rope are pulling with equal tension.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing description.